Showdown: Rephaim V Jacob adopted by Holly is Tiny
by inquiete
Summary: Quick showdown to c which imprinted boy is better, Rephaim or Jacob. Adopted by Holly is Tiny. Let me know what you think, R&R. WARNING: MAGER TWILIGHT BASHING go ahead and flame if u want i want 2 know if it sucks or not and i could use a laugh. :  c ya!
1. Throbbing Heart Ache

**Showdown: Rephaim vs. Jacob **

**Adopted by Holly is Tiny**

_Announcer's box:_

**Inquiete: Hey there my fans welcome to Showdown Rephaim vs. Jacob. This story is adopted by Holly is Tiny. I have like a bunch of ideas for different showdowns so I asked her Almighty Authoressness if I could do some of my own versions and she said yes, right Holly.**

_In the crowd:_

[In crowd Holly is Tiny steps forward and gives thumbs up and dissolves back into the crowd.]

_Announcer's box:_

**Inquiete: There you go, see not plagiarizing now am I?**

**Seth: Well no not really.**

**Inquiete: As you can see my co-hosts are Seth (whose last name I can't remember) and Stevie Rae Johnson.**

**Stevie Rae: Hie ya!**

**Seth: Is it really that hard to remember my name.**

**Inquiete: I'm bad at memory and I was too lazy to look it up. Our two competitors are Rephaim the Raven Mocker and Jacob the Wolf.**

**Seth: Hey you know unlike Rephaim, Jacob actually **_**has **_**a last name.**

**Inquiete: Yeah but I thought it would be funnier if I went by title instead of name.**

**Seth: Than why not say Jacob the **_**Werewolf?**_

**Inquiete: 'Cause I felt like it now shush, this intro is taking far too long and I still need to explain the challenges. **

**Seth: [Rolls eyes] whateves.**

**Inquite: Now following Holly's original set up I will be doing three rounds and a fight to the death. 'Cause it's the tradition of Showdown and anymore than that would be boring and much too long.**

**Stevie Rae: Sounds good that way you're not copying her but your still respecting her original set up.**

**Inquiete: Right Stevie Rae thanks for agreeing with me. The first round will be a round called "Throbbing Heart Ache" it's kind of like Holly's "Love is F*cking Hard" but different. The contestants will have to give a list of reasons why loving their love was hard/hurt them. Contestants will gain points by saying how their love was hard and harmful and lose points by saying something that is not harmful, a cliché, or completely irrelevant to the topic; or if another one points out how that's not that painful. Jacob must use Bella, Renesmee's part in this will come later on.**

**Seth: So it's completely the same as "Love is F*cking Hard."**

**Inquiete: NO! THERE IS A COMPLETE FUCKING DIFFERNCE! HAVE YOU NOT READ ANY OF HOLLY'S STORIES! THERE SIMULAR BUT DIFFERENT!**

**Stevie Rae: [Giggling and holding her ears] Ow Inquiete that hurt my ears.**

**Inquiete: Sorry Stevie Rae now for the other challenges, the second one is a timed race to get out of the "Maze of Trails" there will be a bunch of different "Trails" place throughout the maze and they have to beat them and reach the finish line before time runs out. Each will have ten minutes which I will time on my phone. If they don't reach it by the end of the ten minutes were they are at will decide the victor; unless I'm still writing a sentence than I will finish the thought and stop.**

**Stevie Rae: Seems pretty straight forward. **

**Inquiete: Again yeah, and lastly before the fight to the death is the "Imprint: blood or Sight" round. (This where Renesmee comes in play,) it's basically a, "my horse is bigger than yours" fight. Except their arguing who has the better/stronger imprint.**

**Stevie Rae: We all know who will win that.**

**Seth: Yeah**

**(At the same time as each other): REPHAIM! JACOB!**

**[Turns and glares at each other hatefully]**

**Seth: Why is it she's co-hosting? She loves him that's completely biased.**

**Inquiete: Because I couldn't think of anyone else plus I'm biased. So shut up so I can start this dang thing before my readers fall asleep. Plus the bold print is hurting my eyes. Oh before I forget, has all Twilight books and all HoN books so if you haven't read all of those WARNING: SPOILERS!**

_Down in arena:_

[Rephaim and Jacob are standing in the arena when Inquiete's voice boomed over them.]

**Inquiete: Ok you guys ready.**

Rephaim: Yes.

Jacob: Yeah I remember this from when I co-hosted with Holly. [Then murmurs under his breath] thought she'd never stop talking.

**Inquiete: [Finger hovers over the delete key threateningly] what you say dog-boy?**

Jacob: [Face goes pale] nothing Authoress, nothing at all.

**Inquiete: [Leans back and smiles slyly] that's more like it. I like Holly's word "Almighty Authoress", that's just too damn true; we are the Authoresses of our own stories. Now on to the main event! You all know the rules begin Round 1!**

_Round 1:_

_Throbbing Heart Ache_

Jacob: My love loved another person. (+1, -1 **for not being more specific)**

Rephaim: My love was seeing me well she still had a boyfriend who could really love her like a human can. (+3)

Jacob: My lover liked a vampire and wanted to be one of them. (+2, -1 **for stupid reasoning)**

Rephaim: So? Stevie Rae is a vampire High Priestess and there is nothing wrong with her. [In a voice dripping of sarcasm] besides all you had to worry about was her sparkling like sun kissed diamonds _I_ needed to be afraid of her bursting in flames. (+5, +1 **for poetic terms)**

Jacob: (-1)

Jacob: Everyone was always coming after us wanting to kill Bella. (+2, +1 **for finally saying her fucking name!)**

Rephaim: The Rogue Red Fledglings were always plotting to kill Stevie Rae. And they used me to trap her on a roof top at daylight so she can burn. (+8)

Jacob: Yeah well back when Bella was fucked up Sam refused to let me see her for the first couple months I was in the pack. (+2)

Rephaim: Again so what? Only for the first couple of months then you disobeyed orders to see her and told her your little secret-

Jacob: I never told her anything! She guessed! (-1) besides didn't you betray your boss-daddy-whatever by seeing Stevie Rae! And you told her things you shouldn't have! (-2 **for not understanding Rephaim's position/sensitivity)**

Rephaim: [Face grimaces in pain] I never betrayed my father, yes I saw her but it wasn't against my father's will. And I never told her anything I wasn't supposed to and when I had to I left as little detail as possible. I NEVER betrayed my father, NEVER! (+10)

Jacob: Ok esh man no need to flip out. (-1 **again because he doesn't understand Rephaim's sensitivity)**

Rephaim: At least I would never force Stevie Rae into something she wouldn't want. You forced Bella to kiss you, twice. You forced her to see that she loves you even you knew it would not work in the end. I never did anything to Stevie Rae not unless she wished it. And for the one exception, she was dying and to stubborn to take what she needed to survive. (+15)

**Inquiete: STOP! If u guys keep going we will be on round 1 all day!**

_Announcer's Box:_

**Inquiete: So what you guys think?**

**Seth: Why'd you give Rephaim so many points and not Jacob?**

**Inquiete: 'cause I like Rephaim more and his situation is worse than Jacob's. **

**Stevie Rae: Touché. **

**Seth: Holy crap you were so quit that I forgot you were there.**

**Stevie Rae: I'm here, and I agree with Inquiete, Rephaim has to deal with a lot more stuff than Jacob a lot more.**

**Seth: Whateves.**

**Inquiete: Ok down to business! [Claps hands together and rubs them together] **

**Seth: you just typed together twice.**

**Inquiete: Don't spoil my fun dog-breath or I'll delete you from this fanfic so fast you won't know what hit you.**

**Seth: Erm…I'll be good.**

**Inquiete: That's what I thought.**

[Random person in the crowd]: shouldn't you tally up the scores? Or was just for effect?

**Inquiete: Holy shit everyone look its Mike from my Rephaim-Fanatics story.**

Mike: [Steps out of the crowd wearing a black faded hoodie, avenged 7x t-shirts, and equally faded black camouflage jeans] hey oh Inquiete do you mind getting rid of these cuffs? [holds up a pair of gleaming cuffs]

**Inquiete: Oh yeah of course I'll get rid of them, with just a brush of my keys.**

Mike: [Hand cuffs fall off and he twisted his wrists back and forth getting the circulation back.] Thanks Inquiete that's so much better.

**Seth: [Laughs psychotically]**

**Inquiete: [Looking pissed and annoyed] what's so funny?**

**Seth: It's just…you make a random person out of the crowd…sounds like Steve from Holly's stories. Man Inquiete talk 'bout having no originality.**

**Inquiete: Hey two things #1 yeah I got some of this stuff from her but I also did it my own way and I got promotion. #2 the only reason why I put Mike in here is because I got bored, I never finish a story when I'm bored! **

**Seth: So put it away and start it again tomorrow, it's a Sunday you know.**

**Inquiete: I might do that, I might not, I don't know but until than I will write as I see fit. Besides I got bored talking to you so I don't think putting this off will cure that.**

**Stevie Rae: Guys you're putting the viewers to sleep again.**

Mike: I don't know 'bout the viewers but I'm getting entertained by this.

**Stevie Rae: Two things; that's not nice and even if that's true they will go on like this for hours and this story will never get done.**

**Inquiete: You're right as always Stevie Rae. Back to the matter at hand, you each will have a chance to say why your side should get more points. Stevie Rae you start.**

**Stevie Rae: Well Rephaim had a hard time with lovin' me and still being loyal to his daddy. And struggling against what he is and what he wants. And trying to find out what's important to him.**

**Inquiete: Excellent points Stevie Rae or should I say Red One. [Dips head in a bow of respect] Ok that was a good speech ok Rephaim gets (+10, +5 for her excellent speech that equals another 15 for Rephaim.)**

**Seth: Why is it that Rephaim gets 15?**

**Inquiete: 'Cause she makes valid points now Seth give your reasoning.**

**Seth: Well he's the only character in Twilight that actually has depth to him, ya know and the only one who has any type of personality. Well besides me and Leah. **

**Inquiete: Touché all good points Jacob gets (+3) points.**

**Seth: Hey wait, why only 3?**

**Inquiete: 'Cause it's only worth 3 points that's why? Now let's tally the points!**

…

**Rephaim (score): 3+5+1+8+10+15+15=57 **

…

**Stevie Rae: Wow Rephaim has this in the bag; we might as well give it to Rephaim by default-wait where'd she go?**

**Inquiete: [Walks up to the two co-hosts sucking chocolate from fingers] sorry my friend gave me a snickers bar and I had to wash my hands so the keyboard wasn't all sticky.**

Jacob: Hey that's not fair, I'm hungry!

**Inquiete: To bad Mr. Bottomless-Pit-Of-A-Stomach you're always hungry and you're not getting one.**

Mike: That's true but I'M not always hungry, do you mind giving me one Inquiete?

**Inquiete: Sure Mike, I hear prison food is nasty. Here you go. [Tosses a Snickers bar into the crowd Mike catches it.]**

Mike: Nom, nom, yum thanks Inquiete!

**Seth: Curious, what's with all the smiley faces?**

**Inquiete: 'Cause I like smiley faces, now shut up we need to tally Jacob's scores before my readers fall asleep again. I can practically hear their snores!**

…

**Jacob (score): +1-1+2-1-1+2+1+2-1-2-1+3=4**

…

Jacob: Hey that's not fair why is it I only get mostly minus 1 and 2? Why is it he gets 57 and I get 4?

**Inquiete: Ok I will go down the list: #1 life isn't fair, get used to it. #2 Rephaim has a lot more stuff to deal with than you. Your one of the few cool people in Twilight but it's not a matter of coolness it's a matter of who has the most heart-breaking, difficult time with dealing with their emotions. And sorry Jake but yours may have sucked but they weren't has bad as Rephaim's. And as for the minuses; well I'm kind of biased plus you're like giving false accusations, and hardly giving any detail to your reasoning (which I can't stand.) Your responses are easy to discourage…may I go on? **

_Down in the Arena:_

Jacob: Grr

Rephaim: Stop complaining.

Jacob: Huh? What you say bird-boy?

Rephaim: I said, "Stop complaining" you're giving me a migraine.

Jacob: [In sarcastic tone of voice] oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause you any trouble.

Rephaim: You know you really are annoying aren't you?

Jacob: Look who's talking.

Rephaim: [Rolls eyes]

_In announcer's box_

**Seth: I'm wondering why do you keep saying he's one of the only good characters when you keep bashing him.**

**Inquiete: Because yeah he may be one of the few characters with an actual personality but he's still annoying I even thought that back when I stupidly liked Twilight.**

**Seth: How so?**

**Inquiete: Well in Twilight he was cool, maybe a little bit too peppy but cool. Than in New Moon he started out as a prick-**

**Seth: THAT WASN'T HIS FAULT!**

**Inquiete: Than went cool again but when Alice showed up he went back to being a prick. In Eclipse he was a total asshole prick, not only to Edward but to Bella to. Treating her like she's some kind of property to be won and forcing her to kiss him and see she loves him when it was clear she didn't want to. Then in Breaking Dawn he became cool again but was so obsessed with Renesmee that he looked like a creepy pedophile. It got to the point where you had to wonder who the real dad in the relationship was. Oh and to all Twilight-Fanatics don't be mad **_**to much**_** this inter paragraph was of my opinion of him back when I **_**liked**_** Twilight.**

**Stevie Rae: I didn't know you used to like Twilight.**

**Inquiete: Yeah I did but then it started getting to glorified and I got sick of looking at Robert Pattinson in the face and after that I reread Twilight and saw what load of crap it is. **

Mike: Seriously man, real vampyre's don't sparkle!

**Inquiete: Amen my friend! [High fives Mike.]**

Mike: Yep I figured you'd agree with me.

**Inquiete: Ok I'm going to take an intermission from this and post it in chapters because I want to know what you all think 'bout it so far. Tell me if it sucks; tell me if it's great, if it's funny, or if it's boring. Let me now and I'll fix it accordingly plus I want to work on my other projects and story ideas so I'll stop her for now.**

Mike: NO! I want to see the rest of the challenges!

**Inquiete: Don't worry you will Mike. I'm just going to place this in steps calm down, readers just let me know. I've never gotten a bad review yet but who knows maybe this story could be the story. Maybe I'm way of ground here. I couldn't say for myself because I think all my stories suck. If it wasn't for ya'll I'd of stopped writing but ya say I'm good and you want to read more so here goes please tell me I want to know how off ground I am so R&R I'll be back!**

**Begin intermission: **


	2. Maze of Trails

**End intermission:**

_Announcer's box_

**Inquiete: [In big booming voice rebounding off the walls so everyone can hear.] Hello! And welcome back to Showdown: Rephaim v. Jacob adopted by HOLLY IS TINY! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy updating my other stories. But I made a comment to StevieRae2011 that I was too lazy to update and it got me motivated to get off my comfy as hell LaZyboy and WRITE! [Tosses fist in the air in enthusiasm.]**

**Seth: Seriously, enough with the over enthusiasm and I mean you're too lazy to update one frickin' story? What a waste. [Shakes head in mock disappointment.] **

**Inquiete: That's not the only reason. I've been busy. You know with homework and…I don't know…a life! But I'm updating now and I'm sure ya'll can understand. Oh and in case you haven't noticed I've pretty much OCed Seth but I haven't really read Twilight in a while so I'm a little rusty on their little to none personalities. And if I made him the super nice, bubbly, no-flavor Seth this Announcer's Box would be boring.**

**Seth: Hey I thought you agreed I'm one of the few with personality!**

**Inquiete: You are. But that doesn't mean you're not still an annoying bubbly no-flavor. I mean Jacob has personally but it's a seriously crappy one. In my opinion your WAY to peppy and bubbly for my tastes; and you do everything everyone tells you to do. It's like seriously _annoying_. **

**Seth: Ok, ouch, and why didn't you OC Stevie Rae I mean come on! Turn around fair play!**

**Inquiete: Hell no! Stevie Rae's cool. And besides, why try and change a personality that was already perfect to begin with?**

**Stevie Rae: [Blushes] ah! Thanks Inquiete but I'm not really perfect.**

**Inquiete: Sure you are! That modesty proves it. I mean it sure is more than what these so called _vampires_ and _werewolves_ have.**

**Seth: [Snorts indignantly]**

Mike: Hey, are we going to get to the next challenge any time today?

**Inquiete: [Sighing affectionately] fine Mike always got to be the impatient one.**

Mike: [smiles slyly] yep [pops the p in yep]

**Inquiete: [cracks neck] ok than. [Checks time on phone] Crap I've got about an hour or less before I have to go to bed! MAN!**

**Seth: Why did your reviews need to know that? Seriously that was random and stupid. Who cares when you're going to bed? It's not going to make much of a difference in the story.**

**Inquiete: Yeah I know it was random, that was the point. And I know that doesn't mean much for the story. It just means I won't be able to type this and publish it on the same day. It's going to like take two days to type. Because the second challenge is like real long.**

Mike: Yeah you need to time both Rephaim and Jacob for 10 min. as they go through the maze besides. You just wasted a bunch of time rereading what you just wrote.

**Inquiete: Oh brother, not you too Mike! [Slaps hand on forehead] I have a habit of rereading what I wrote to make sure it sounds write and is going in the direction I want it to go. So deal. **

Mike [smiles warmly] sure Inquiete can we get with the challenge now I'm like quivering in anticipation.

**Inquiete: [Glances at phone.] Yeah…I suppose so…now that I have more time. (I took a break to sleep from this and now I have time to get to the challenge.) Ok I'll set the time players take your mark, get set, GO!**

_Round 2:_

_Maze of Trails_

**Rephaim:**

Buzzer sounds, time is started and Rephaim breaks out into a run. He zigged and zagged through the turns and twists. Just than a explosion erupted in front of him and he crashed to the floor. "Ugh!" he rolled over and ran ahead. Rephaim paused only once when there was a dead end and realizing that he had gone in a straight line pushed against the wall. It grounded but moved out of his way; revealing a hidden door. Rephaim skidded to a stop when he saw an image of Stevie Rae burning and was about to go to her. But then shook his head and telling himself it was only an allusion forged ahead. Weapons and masses were thrown at him but he easily ducked and dodged The Maze all the sudden forked out with a sign pointing in the different directions. One sign said Light one said Darkness. The one that said Light was full of dark shadows and looked like something out of a scary movie or little kids nightmares. The sign that said Darkness had no shadows and was bright and cheerful and full of life. Rephaim rolled his eyes it was obvious that the signs were a trap. He chose the sign that said Darkness and kept moving forward. It was proven his theory was correct Rephaim had no problems with this path. And he found himself getting closer to his goal. Just when Rephaim thought he was in the clear all the sudden he got caught in some quick sand. And he couldn't get passed a swampy area. That was literally right in front of the finish line.

**Buzzer sounds:**

_Announcer's Box _

**Inquiete: Wow Rephaim was like right there man.**

**Stevie Rae: Seriously one more minute he would have made it**

**Inquiete: [Looks at all the spell mistakes and wince.] Ugh, I was trying to beat the clock myself so I typed sloppy. I mean all those spelling mistakes are killing my eyes.**

**Seth: You are a bad speller and yeah that is REALLY sloppy.**

**Inquiete: No matter! It will be fixed! [Goes back and fixes spelling mistakes.] There, now it won't hurt the readers' eyes.**

**Seth: [Mumbles under his breath.] It's still pretty sloppy. **

**Inquiete: Can it mongrel. It's not _too _sloppy. And like I said I was racing against the clock.**

**Seth: [Opens his mouth to speak.]**

**Inquiete: [Covers Seth's mouth so he can't speak.] Ok now its Jacob's turn.**

**Jacob:**

Buzzer sounds. Timer begins Jacob races off; turns into a wolf _than _races off.

**Inquiete: GROSS! Now his going to be naked when he changes back! Someone quick find wolf-boy some clothes so no one has to see that later.**

Jacob runs throw the maze; using his sense of smell to maneuver the turns. His ears flick forward as he hears an odd sound and an explosion erupts on top of him. Jacob is blown backwards and lays there unconscious for a minute. Then he pulls himself together and gets to his feet. Shaking his coat he runs forward not allowing himself to be shaken. All the sudden he comes across a blockade and confused doubles back around trying to see where he messed up. Not finding anything he goes back to the dead end and thinks for a while. Than getting an idea he pushes on the wall with his muzzle. The door swung open smoothly for him; allowing him to go through. Just as he thought he had it in the bag there is a sort of ripping sound in the floor and Jacob fell through a hole in the floor. With a howl of pain Jacob tumbled down and down and down. Smashing into twigs and branches and landing with a thunk on the floor. Jacob struggled to get to his feet. Whimpering softly, he hurt all over and he couldn't tell where he was going anymore. Than Jacob turned and with a sense of grim determination bunched up his muscles and throws himself into a run in some random direction; just than the air became stall and hard to breath. He felt dizzy and light headed. Jacob stumbled for a sec than passed out. A few minutes later he wakes up at the beginning of the maze again. Jacob tipped his head back and gave a howl of frustration when the buzzer…Well…buzzed.

_Announcer's Box_

**Inquiete: [Staring stone shocked.] Wow I knew he wasn't going to get to the exit but I didn't really think he was going to end up right at the beginning again. [Blinks in pain.] Wait let me fix the mistakes real quick this is starting to hurt my eyes. {Fixes spelling mistakes,] there that's better.**

**Seth: That's not fair! Why'd you make Jake go all the way back to the beginning!**

**Inquiete: [Blinks in shock.] I didn't make him do anything.**

**Seth: Yes you did you're the one writing this.**

**Inquiete: True but I didn't make him go to the beginning. [Shrugs shoulders,] my stories mostly have a life of their own. I just give them a voice. I was originally planning for him to get to the fork, chose the Light side, and get lost in the Darkness but this just turned around and surprised me. **

**Stevie Rae: But it sounds so perfect like this. I think you should keep it.**

**Inquiete: Planning to. Now I'd say Rephaim wins that round. What you guys think?**

**Seth: I think you're a dirty cheater.**

**Inquiete: Moi? Triche? Ha! Non, je ne triche pas…beaucoup.**

**Seth: I don't know anything you just said. It sounded like nonsense. **

**Inquiete: No it's French. I take French class you know.**

**Seth: No! [Throws hands up in frustration.] How the fuck am I supposed to know that!**

**Inquiete: Well my pennames French**

**Stevie Rae: Really? **

**Inquiete: Yeah, normally there's an accent in it but I don't know how to put accents on a computer.**

**Stevie Rae: That's so cool! What's it mean?**

**Inquiete: Anxious.**

**Seth: [Tips head back and laughs.] Anxious? Your name means anxious. **

**Inquiete: Yess**

**Seth: Ha!**

**Inquiete: OK so Rephaim wins this round. And he'll probably win the next one to. Stay tuned next time for the next chapter Imprint: Blood or Sight. Oh and yes I really am in French class 102 actually. Oh and there's a funny story to my French name. PM me if you want to hear it. I know this is short but I can't think of anything else to write.**

Mike: Hey you still got me!

**Inquiete: True but I can't write a couple of pages on us talking Mike. I'll try to update this sooner. But as always I request your absolute patience. Ok see ya. Next time I see ya, the boys will decide which imprint is stronger. Hee, hee, should be fun. **

**Begin Intermission: **


	3. Imprint: Blood or Sight

**End Intermission:**

**Inquiete: Bonjour, mes amis accueillir à nouveau!**

**Seth: [Groaning in annoyance] Ok Inquiete we get it! Your taking French, French blood runs in your veins! You don't have to keep talking in French!**

**Inquiete: Enfermer, (shut up) I'll do what I want, and I'll keep putting French phrases in this here and there until a reviewer tells me to shut up and can it. **

**Seth: You're an asshole! And I thought you couldn't use accents on a computer.**

**Inquiete: Huh? [Eyes pan up the page] oh! Not on the key board no, but on word if you go to the symbols they have some of the accents.**

**Seth: so what did you just write up there?**

**Inquiete: Hello, my friends welcome back! Oh and just cause I can now I'll show you how my name is really spelled. Inquiéte.**

**Seth: Why did you-**

**Inquiete: Because I can now shut up and stop asking so many stupid questions!**

**Stevie Rae: You two aren't nice, at all.**

**Inquiete: Thank you Stevie Rae, I love being complimented on this hour of the eve**

**Stevie Rae: REALLY not nice.**

**Inquiete: Merci, now let's go to the next challenge I'm trying to shorten this chapter so I can work on a new story idea that's going on in my head.**

**Stevie Rae: Really? What's it called?**

**Inquiete: I don't know yet. Maybe something like "Be careful what you wish for" it's kind of like HoN meets Beastlie. But I'm not going to put it in the crossover section because it's not really a crossover. **

**Stevie Rae: What's it about?**

**Inquiete: I can't really tell you that. But I will give you, sort of a quote hint. "By the gods if only I could take it back!"**

**Seth: Well that's a weird thing to say.**

**Inquiete: He didn't really mean it he was just talking out of his frustration. He doesn't really want to change what happened. He just was frustrated and confused and didn't know what to do. [Shrugs shoulders,] so he was just yelling at the sky; [nods in approval] always a good stress reliever, other than punching walls…or people.**

**Seth: Erm…Inquiete…the challenge.**

**Inquiete: Oh yes, yes of course! Well the rules are the same as round 1 but this time you're saying who has the better imprint. BEGIN!**

_Round 3:_

_Imprint: Blood or Sight_

Rephaim: Stevie Rae and I are bound through blood; tying us together as one. (+4)

Jacob: That's gross! Renesmee and I are just as bond as you and this "Stevie Rae" and she never had to suck me.

Rephaim: it is not gross it is bonding and spiritual and the way vampyre's REAL vampyre's connect with their consorts. (+6) and besides your…your…I don't even know what to _call_ it. [Makes a face of disgust,] _imprint _if you can even call it that. Is NOT the same as Stevie Rae's and mine, we are connected I know her feels and she will always now where I am (+8) can _you_ say that?

Jacob: I'll do anything for her. And she actually CARES about me. Can you say the same? Do you think Stevie Rae would love you if you weren't imprinted? You [tips head back and laughs.] You're a monster and a freak.

Rephaim: [Eyes shift up to Stevie Rae in the Announcer's Box than looks back at Jacob with a disdainful, almost bored look on his face.] Yes I suppose you would do anything for your Renesmee. You have to. You would do anything she commands. You'd do anything to please her. You would jump, but not before you were given the command how high. You would run forever, climb the highest mountain, kill any threat. If only to please your charge, protect her from anything and everything. You look at her as if you are a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Yes you do all these things but as I said before you have to. You are commanded by this _imprint _of yours to care for only her, see only her; you can and want to think of only her. And well yes these things are fine it does not mean anything if you only feel these things through some foolish bondage.

I suppose she also cares for you. But why do you think that is? Because she likes you for _you _or because you do anything for her and _make her happy; _because you have to, you are _forced _to; you became anything for her. As I am nothing but myself I do not pretend for the Red One, I do not hide my past or the things I've done. She knows what and who I am and loves me anyway. By some gods-be-damned miracle she loves me. And I thank the gods every day for that miracle. As for your question yes I do believe she would still love me if there was no imprint. Because well yes the imprint drew us together it did not establish the feelings we have for each other.

That bond, our _true _bond formed the day she saved my life. No I do not know why she did it. No I don't understand it. But I am thankful she did. She gave me a gift that day, a gift I am not willing to trade away, nor a gift I will ever take lightly. Yes I am what you say, a monster, a beast. But somehow, some way, she was able to look past that and truly see me. She saw my light, and kindness, and humanity and opened my eyes to what I truly could be. She loves me and I love her. And that son of man is the true bond. And perhaps the true debate this night. Do our lovers truly love us, or is it a manipulation of a bond forcing them to see what they see. After all, before the child was born you were plotting her destruction. And I…sadly…am of no fault. Not only did I kill her professor but before we met I plotted with my father to kidnap the Red One and use her powers. I regret this chose of action but regret doesn't accuse the action in itself. So son of man, Jacob is it not? Let us hear your argument retaliate, tell me I am wrong. If you fell this strongly about your "imprint" than fight for it; make me see how wrong I am.

Fight back. But I don't believe you will ruin Stevie Rae's and my imprint. I am her lover, her warrior, and her consort. And there is nothing you can say to taint that. But by all means wolf, try, give it your best shot.

[Jaws drop, whole room is silent. Everyone is in stunned silence from Rephaim's speech. _No one _knew what to say.]

**Inquiete: {Jaw to the floor, eyes as round as saucers.] Oh. My. Goddess!**

**Stevie Rae: [Sighing dreamily] ah my Rephaim, my consort.**

[Crowd breaks out of stunned silence and starts screaming/chanting Rephaim's name on the top of their lunges, meet stomp, fist pump, eyes glow. Fan girls wail, Mike whoops. Everyone is on their feet in a surge of faith. They all love him.]

Crowd: REPHAIM! REPHAIM! RE-PHAIM! RE-PHAIM!

**Inquiete: Well that settles it! Rephaim WINS IMPRINT BLOOD OR SIGHT ROUND!**

Crowd: [Goes into an uproar] RE-PHAIM! RE-PHAIM! RE-PHAIM! RRRREEE-PPHAIM!

Rephaim: No.

**Inquiete: Excuse me, Rephaim**

Rephaim: I said no. I have not won anything, because there has not been a fight. I was not speaking impressive words just to claim a victory. I truly want to know how he plans to retaliate. I want him to fight for his claim, and besides Inquiete how can you win if you haven't even fought.

**Inquiete: [Sputters dumbfounded] but Rephaim…you've WON…you've fought. There is no WAY to retaliate after a speech like that…you just…can't.**

Rephaim: Let him try.

Jacob: [Stares stunned at Rephaim completely speechless.]

Rephaim: Come now Jacob surly you have _something _say; a way to prove me wrong. Prove you're worth Jacob. Prove to me, to us, and to yourself that you are the Great Jacob Black and you will defend your bond. If it can be called that, just one argument, one retaliation that shows your strength.

Jacob: [plinks in shock.] I-I can't

Rephaim: [Raises eyebrow] what?

Jacob: I-I-I can't argue y-you make-you-you [hangs head in defeat.] I just can't.

Rephaim: Really? You won't even defend yourself when you are being challenged. [Shakes head disgust and pity.] What a shame. And here I suspected more from you, very well than Jacob, hang your head in defeat. Though what I had just done hardly counts as a victory. Oh well. Last chance to argue your case; and I assure you my speech _can _be argued.

Jacob: [Doesn't respond]

Rephaim: [Shrugs shoulders;] very well then.

**Inquiete: REPHAIM WIN! I'm not even going to bother to tally the points on this one.**

[Crowd goes wild.]

**Inquiete: Oh and just an fyi yeah I know Rephaim's argument can be argued but I'm not in the mood to dissect a beautiful speech like that. Oh and yes I know this is short forgive me but the next chapter is going to be the Battle of the Death so just wait and prepare for some killing! ****:)**

**Begin intermission:**


	4. Battle to the Death

**End Intermission:**

_Announcer's Box_

**Inquiete: HELL YEAH! Bonjour mes amis, this is the final segment of Showdown Rephaim vs. Jacob and if ya'll have read Holly's story you all know what that means. BATTLE TO THE DEATH!**

**Crowd: Death to JA-COB, death to JA-COB, death to JA-COB**

**Inquiete: Whoop! Yes sir-y its time to watch these two bad-boys battle it out in the name of love. I'm just kiddin' that would be such a stereotype. **

**Seth: [Roll eyes] you're pathetic, why are they doing this anyway.**

**Inquiete: _You're pathetic, _and they are doing this parce que I told them to. My fingers are the ones slamming on these keys, typing up these words so deal.**

** Stevie Rae: Can you guys stop arguing for five minutes!**

**Inquiete and Seth: NO!**

**Stevie Rae: [Sigh] Inquiete…Battle to the Death…are you not going to go into it?**

**Inquiete: Good point Stevie Rae, you know I think you're on a roll here.**

**Stevie Rae: [Blushes deeply] ah thanks Inquiete.**

Mike: Erm…guys this is very touching but I want to see Jake dead now, please.

**Inquiete: SO dang pushy… [Smiles and sighs]…fine Mike we'll start the match.**

_Final Round:_

_Battle to the Death_

Jacob turns into a wolf and lunges at Rephaim only to have Rephaim kick him in the face. Jacob rolled over stood up and shook out his coat. Then he circled around and tried to get Rephaim from behind. But Rephaim was much too quick for Jacob and smashed his fist into Jacob's mussel. Jacob stumbled, a whimper sliding through his teeth. Rephaim kicked Jacob in the gut making the crowd cringe at the sound of the sickening pop of Jacob's rib cage. The crowd howled in joy and approval urging Rephaim to continue.

Mike: [Cups his hands over his mouth and screams.] Come on Rephaim, make him hurt!

Rephaim grunts and smashes his heel into Jacob's skull. Jacob limbs back and snaps his teeth near Rephaim's ankles. He skips back, ignoring the blood on his ankles and elbows Jacob in the spin. His knees buckle than Jacob goes down.

**Inquiete: Yes, there you go Rephaim, teach that bad dog a lesson in respecting ones elders.**

Mike: Are you saying Rephaim's old? [Gives a smartass smile.]

**Inquiete: [Smiles] well smartass he is like a hundred years old.**

Mike: Touché.

Jacob tried to get up but Rephaim smashed Jacob's head down with his foot forcing him to the ground. Jacob bucks hard throwing Rephaim off his back and lands on Rephaim's chest snarling like an animal.

**Inquiete: [Paces around the Announcer's Box in restless, aggressive energy.] Come on Rephaim! Throw him off!**

Rephaim swung his feet out kicking Jacob in the chest and balls. Jacob croaked and flew off Rephaim. Whimpering and chocking on pain. But as soon as Rephaim got to his feet Jacob was back again lunching himself on top of Rephaim and pinning him to the ground. Jacob than began clawing at him and trying to bit his throat.

**Inquiete: [Swings arms in baseball bat fashion making it clear I want to join the fight.]**

Rephaim twists around and smashes Jacob to the floor and hammers down on him smashing his fist into the back of Jacob's skull. Rephaim's hands close around Jacob's throat and then he stops. The crowd screams loader encouraging him to snap his neck. Rephaim sighs and rolls off of Jacob's stomach shaking the fur and blood off his cloths.

**Inquiete: Erm…Rephaim…what are you doing?**

Rephaim: I'll tell you what I'm not doing; I'm not going to kill this man.

**Inquiete: But Rephaim you have to kill him, that's the whole point to this…it's the Battle to the Death and someone has to die and it sure as hell ain't you. **

Rephaim: No, I won't kill him Inquiete.

**Inquiete: Yes…but…WHY?**

Rephaim: Inquiete, you of all people know me better than that. I have killed all my life and frankly I am sick of it. When I chose Stevie Rae over my Father I vowed not to kill again and if I kill this man now I will be going against everything I now stand for. If I kill Jacob than I'll just be like I was before and I don't want that.

**Inquiete: Fine Rephaim, I get it, don't kill him. But since you practically beat the shit out of him I still say you won this and that's all I really care about. Screw tradition. You can walk away now.**

Rephaim: [Nods and walks away.]

Jacob: [Gets to his feet and lunges at Rephaim's turned back and starts tarring at his flesh determined to end his life.]

**Stevie Rae: REPHAIM!**

**Inquiete: OH NO THAT GODS-DAMN DOG DID NOT!**

[Rephaim and Jacob get into a bloody brawl that seems so gruesome you can't tell whose winning and who's losing.]

**Stevie Rae: Someone DO _something!_**

[Mike steps forward and starts shooting the crap out of Jacob; until he's nothing but a bloody carcass on the floor.] Don't mess with Rephaim bitch!

The crowd goes insane and the Jacob/Taylor Laurent fans sob.

**Inquiete: Nice one Mike!**

Mike: Thanks Inquiete, I've always wanted to shoot this asshole.

**Inquiete: LoL, well there you have it folks not the ending you were expecting but hey it got you on the edge of your seat didn't it. Ha, ok see ya later. I'm out, oh and I think I'm going to do another one of these but I don't know who I want to go against each other. So ya'll decide. Either Rephaim vs. Jasper or High council vs. Voltory (yeah I know wrong spelling but still you know who I'm talking about.) Or Aphrodite against Alice or Aphrodite against Rose. I can't decide if I want the two vision girls against each other or the two hags from hell to have a bitch off so I'm leaving the option up to you. **


End file.
